


Наказание

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Наказание

По-настоящему наедине они остались только после марш-броска до Тьеццо. То есть – наедине в палатке, с чужими голосами, звучащими будто над самым ухом. Но хоть палатка у них была одна на двоих. Ребята шутили: гляньте, мол, какой фаворитизм.

– Да просто Стиву и в такой тесно будет, – отшучивался Баки. – Если кто-то из вас хочет, чтоб ему стальным американским локтем в нос прилетело – с удовольствием поменяюсь...

Сейчас он, по крайней мере, шутил, и челюсть уже не выглядела такой напряженной, будто он все время сжимает зубы. Последний раз по-настоящему расслабленным Стив видел его в том баре – видно, спасенная жизнь ударила в голову. А наутро Баки превратился в собранного сержанта Барнса, рядом с которым звездно-полосатый капитан чувствовал себя салагой. И поговорить они почти не успели – во время марш-броска не до разговоров.

Вечерело, и в палатке уже светилась тусклая керосинка. Баки сидел на койке босой и старательно чистил винтовку.

– Ходят слухи, у нас в кои-то веки будет нормальный кофе. Вместо эрзаца. Наши реквизировали тут магазинчик. 

– Дай-то Бог, – сказал Баки. Он глядел на винтовку, как художник глядит на модель – сосредоточенно, прикусив губу, так, будто винтовка была единственным предметом в мире, на который стоило смотреть. 

Молодец, Капитан Америка. Ревновать к винтовке – самое то.

Наконец Баки положил оружие и потянулся. 

– Господи. Неужели можно будет наконец поспать на койке? Воспоем же Аллилуйя, братья!

Он усталыми движениями начал раздеваться, и Стив прилип к нему глазами. 

То ли новое тело так реагировало, то ли... Ну что он – не видел Баки без рубашки? 

Не видел. 

Давно. 

Сам Баки тоже изменился, как-то неуловимо вытянулся, будто все еще рос, набрал мускулов, которые ходили под кожей, когда он стягивал через голову рубашку. Стив сглотнул, увидев тонкую струйку пота между лопатками. Левое плечо покраснело – натер ремень от винтовки. Стив шагнул, не думая, желая только провести пальцем по этой болезненной полоске, вжаться лбом в мокрую спину Баки – как столько раз делал в Бруклине. 

Он и не подумал, что в Бруклине был куда ниже.

Шагнул, хотел прижаться – но Баки молниеносно развернулся и врезал ему так, что со всей своей новой силой Стив едва удержался на ногах. И в него самого война уже успела вогнать рефлексы – отвечать ударом на удар, атакой на атаку. Он инстинктивно вцепился Баки в плечи, швырнул его в угол. Спросил – шепотом, потому что никому не надо это слышать:

– Ты чего?

– А ты? – Баки враждебно выставил подбородок. – Кто тебе велел подходить со спины? Не делай так больше. 

С каждым словом он обдавал Стива горячим дыханием, пахнущим дурным табаком и спиртом. Стив вдохнул. Плечи у Баки тоже были горячие, грудь судорожно вздымалась, едва не касаясь груди Стива. Не выдержав, Стив качнулся вперед, прижался, на секунду уткнулся носом Баки в шею, вбирая в себя нежный, младенческий аромат мокрых волос. Лизнул его бестолково, куда-то около уха, поцеловал бешено бьющуюся жилку на виске, плотнее вжался в Баки, ощутив твердость его сосков через рубашку. И тут же почувствовал: что-то не так. Баки не отталкивал его, просто вдруг стал будто неживым весом в его руках. Стив отстранился; лицо у Баки было закрытое, губы сжаты, взгляд пустой. Как на том заводе, когда он повторял имя и номер...

Стив отскочил от него, как ошпаренный.

– Бак. Баки, прости. Прости, все хорошо, я не хотел...

– А чего ты хотел, Стив? 

– Я хотел как в Бруклине.

– Ну так мы уже не в Бруклине...

– Да, – сказал Стив. – Вижу. 

– Прости меня, – Баки устало прикрыл глаза. – Просто... Неожиданно. 

Стив кивнул.

– Сильно они тебя? 

– Ничего. Пройдет. Только, видишь... кидаюсь на людей. 

– Я сам... – сказал Стив растерянно, не зная, как закончить фразу. Он отошел, но Баки так и остался стоять в углу палатки. 

– Сам, ага, – сказал он, когда Стив уже решил, что разговор закончен. – В Бруклин ему захотелось. А трибунала тебе не хочется? Или Капитан Америка совсем страх потерял?

Стив поднял на него глаза.

– Злишься. 

– Злюсь, – подтвердил Баки. 

– Потому, что я теперь – вот такой? – Стив развел руками. – Не такой, как... – тот страх, который он боялся озвучить, наконец прорвался в голос, – как тебе нужен? 

– При чем здесь, – тихо, одними губами сказал Баки. – При чем здесь это.

Он подошел и присел на койку рядом со Стивом. Просто два солдата, сидящих рядом; но от того, как голое плечо Баки касалось его собственного, Стиву стало страшно – вдруг кто-нибудь войдет. 

Он и правда не подумал о трибунале. 

– Ладно. Я считаю, что тебе это было не надо. То есть... хорошо, конечно, что ты легкими не свистишь, и вот это все. Но ты всегда был долбаным Капитаном Америкой. Не обязательно было лезть в эту чертову штуку и надевать костюм, чтобы стать тем, кем ты уже был. Но злюсь я не из-за этого.

Баки взял его за плечо – крепко, так, что на прежнем теле обязательно остался бы синяк. Стив резко втянул в себя воздух.

– Я о чем тебя просил, когда уходил?

– Не делать глупостей, – послушно ответил Стив. Хватка Баки ощущалась не такой сильной, как раньше, и все равно у него ослабли колени. 

– А ты что устроил? И ведь я даже уйти не успел! Согласился на сомнительный эксперимент, полез в одиночку на вражескую базу, да еще в таком костюме, что стреляй не хочу. Это как называется? Не глупости?

Он сжал плечо Стива еще сильнее. Черт; если Баки боялся трибунала, не надо было... делать вот так. 

– Глупости, – покаянно сказал Стив. – Извини. 

– Если бы мы с тобой были одни, – Баки говорил еле слышным шепотом, – я бы тебе прописал по первое число...

– Пропиши, – пересохшими губами сказал Стив. – Тут лес. Густой. Коллинз пошел по нужде, три часа бродил. Не увидят. 

– Часовые, – вздохнул Баки. – Наткнутся, то-то им будет зрелище...

– Не наткнутся. Я теперь далеко слышу...

– Ох, Роджерс, – теперь глаза Баки голодно светились. – Твои глупости к тому же заразные...

 

В лесу они долго плутали, пытаясь уйти туда, где их не разглядят, и все-таки не попасть в самый бурелом, чтобы не трещать ветками изо всех сил. Баки пробирался по темноте без видимых усилий, почти как Стив. Наконец, оказавшись на маленькой полянке, Стив замер. Прислушался. Тишина. Он кивнул.

– Отлично, – сказал Баки. – Снимай штаны. И к дереву. 

Стив завозился с ремнем. Руки у него слегка дрожали. Наконец он спустил форменные штаны и белье и шагнул к ближайшему дереву. Обхватил руками ствол, выставляя задницу.

– Господи, – восхитился Баки. – Насчет твоего тела – беру свои слова обратно. Вы посмотрите только на эту задницу. Это же не задница, это произведение искусства. Она же светится ярче луны!

Теплые ладони легли на зад, стиснули, пальцы с силой впились в нежные места в самом низу ягодиц. Стив проглотил стон. 

– Правильно. Будешь у меня молчать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы из-за твоей глупости нас застукали?

– Нет. Не хочу. 

– Стив, – держа его за бедра, Баки прижался к его спине, прошептал в ухо. – Стиви, только честно. Тебе это правда надо? Даже сейчас?

Баки прекрасно знал его; и знал, почему Стив нуждался в таких наказаниях. Чтобы не потеряться в своем ворохе болезней, ему нужны были ощущения, которые отличались от обычной боли – в ноющих от ревматизма пальцах, в измученной кашлем груди или заедающем сердце. Баки... Баки будто вколачивал Стива обратно в его тело, доказывая ему, что он до сих пор живой, что он – не просто оживший аптечный список. 

У этого тела все было в порядке. Беда в том, что Стив до сих пор не чувствовал его своим. И сейчас... сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы Баки выпорол его, чтобы боль доказала ему – его, Стива Роджерса, душа действительно едина с этой блестящей оболочкой американского героя. 

– Надо, – сказал он придушенно. – Очень надо, Бак.

– Ну, сам напросился. 

Стив почувствовал, как Баки отстранился и замер, ожидая первого шлепка – но, как всегда, тот оказался неожиданным. Знакомая твердая ладонь опустилась на ягодицы с силой, которой прежде не было. 

– Я бы велел тебе считать, но лучше ты будешь держать рот на замке. Молчи. Чтоб ни звука. 

Шепот Баки звучал неожиданно громко посреди леса. 

Второй удар – по другой ягодице. Снова по левой, еще сильнее. И по правой. Баки не жалел его; бил со всей мощью. Будто в самом деле выплескивал свою злость.

И пусть, пусть отведет душу за все то, что с ним делали; за все, о чем не говорит. Стив теперь выдержит. 

– Это тебе за жульничество в военкомате. А это, – звонкий шлепок поперек задницы, – за то, что разрешил вколоть себе сыворотку. А это, – хлесткий удар по местечку, где ягодицы переходят в ноги, – за твои военные геройства. 

Очень хотелось застонать, но Стив сдерживался из последних сил. Твердый член при каждом ударе сладко-болезненно терся о кору дерева. 

– Какая же у тебя красивая задница, Стиви. Видно, те люди знали, что делали. Знали, что тебе придется часто отвечать за глупости...

Баки на секунду остановился, погладил горящие ягодицы – теперь его ладони уже казались холодными. А потом хлестко припечатал по самому верху. Внутри все гудело – от желания, которое с каждым шлепком становилось сильнее. 

– Если бы ты знал, как тебе идет розовое, – прошептал Баки. – И скажи еще спасибо, что я не высек тебя прутом. Их здесь сколько угодно. 

– В-вы... высеки, – вырвалось у Стива. 

– Тихо, тихо, Стиви, не сейчас. Пока тебе хватит. А потом... посмотрим, как плохо ты будешь себя вести. А вести, – Баки одной рукой развел ему ягодицы и ударил, – ты себя точно, – еще удар по тому же месту, – будешь, – ох, как больно, – плохо!

Стив шумно выдохнул. Сморгнул слезы. 

– Баки...

– Сейчас, Стиви. Сейчас...

Позади звякнуло, а потом Баки прижался к нему голым пахом, и Стива будто пробило ударом тока. Задница поджалась, а член дернулся. 

– Что ты... я же сейчас...

– Потерпи, – Баки прикусил его за ухо, – потерпи, Стиви, подожди меня...

– Да вставь уже... Пожалуйста.

– Стой, стой, – Баки обхватил его за плечи и потянул на себя. – Какое вставь, у тебя сколько не было? Не успеем сейчас, подожди, давай вот так...

Одной рукой он пристроил свой член меж горящих ягодиц Стива. Тот всхлипнул. 

– Баки. Бак. Я так скучал.

– Знаю, – Баки потихоньку покачивался, елозя членом по горящему заду, одновременно утоляя и усиливая боль. – Господи. Какой же ты... крепкий. Наверное, тебя можно шлепать весь день, и ты все равно выдержишь... Стой, стой, не трогай, – Баки ухватил руку Стива, не давая ему дотронуться до себя. Сам взял в руку мокрый и твердый ствол и стал быстро и грубо дрочить. Рука у него была шершавая, с мозолями. Стив вцепился зубами в его предплечье, изо всех сил сжимая ягодицы, желая вот так и остаться навсегда – чувствуя Баки всем собой. 

Сильная струя брызнула на ствол, тягучие капли засверкали в свете луны. Стив изо всех сил сжал зубы, Баки застонал, толкнулся в последний раз, и Стив почувствовал, как по выпоротой заднице, по ногам потекли струйки. 

Баки уткнулся носом ему в шею. Кажется, и там было мокро. 

Несколько минут они стояли на ослабевших ногах, не выпуская друг друга, пытаясь отдышаться. 

– О Господи, Бак, – сказал наконец Стив. – Если ты решил вот так отучить меня делать глупости – это не очень-то хороший способ. Я начинаю думать, не попробовать ли мне прыгнуть без парашюта...


End file.
